1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a voice-based command driven computer implemented method and media that allows users to easily add any open application programming interface (API) communication product they choose to one interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's consumers are inundated with different types of electronic communication such as e-mail on their computer, e-mail on their cell phone, instant messaging (IM) on their computer, IM and short message service (SMS) on their cell phone, Facebook updates, Twitter updates, voicemail, etc. Staying up to date and/or reading all of the electronic communication that one receives in a single day can consume a significant amount of time due to the need to physically interact with the electronic device and to read the electronic communication. Additionally, with the electronic communication coming from so many different sources, the user needs to interact with each of the multiple different sources, even if using a single device such as the cell phone or computer. Most consumers, however are tied to multiple communication devices (including both one-way and two-way communication devices) such as desktop computers, laptop computers, cell phones, landline phones, satellite radio, terrestrial radio, e-readers, etc.
This growing list of products and devices demands that users spend more time tied to technology and less time on other aspects of life. Therefore, there is a need to free the user to enjoy other aspects of life while permitting the user to remain actively engaged with their technology.